


Sinking In

by Lilly_C



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-21
Updated: 2007-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like kids in the playground</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking In

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Down The Drain.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

_ It's like a playground/ we're a couple of kids./ Exchanging grins/ your attention seems to be on me./ Or at least that's what I'm imagining.  
Lucie Silvas – ‘Sinking In’ _

~

Catherine wasn’t sure exactly how she tripped on the slope but she was sure of one thing she was glad that Warrick was there to save, to hold her while she re-established her footing.

As strong as Warwick’s hold on her was she couldn’t help but feel as though she was sinking in to those intense brown eyes. Into something that with him was tangible and real.

She didn’t want this end but she couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching them from street level.

She was right. A construction worker with time on his hands was watching them.


End file.
